


Don't Even Stand A Chance:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Children, Daughters, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Robbery, Shooting, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This happens 12 years in the future, Grace is a cop with Five-O, & she gets into it with Internal Affairs, Which is a mistake, The team watches proudly on how she handles herself, & they are hoping that she is able to come back, Will she?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note:: Sorry, This kind of a short one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Stand A Chance:

*Summary: This happens 12 years in the future, Grace is a cop with Five-O, & she gets into it with Internal Affairs, Which is a mistake, The team watches proudly on how she handles herself, & they are hoping that she is able to come back, Will she?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing, It's a scorcher of a story!!!*

 

*Author's Note:: Sorry, This kind of a short one!!!*

 

Grace Williams, formally known as Officer Grace Williams was in the Interrogation Room with some Internal Affairs Officers, & they were arguing over the shootout, & how it went wrong, & she is being charged with shooting an innocent bystander, They couldn't be heard, but the Five-O Team are watching them like hawks, cause no one messes with their family, or "ohana" in Hawaiian.

 

Agent Lori Weston looks from the screen, & back to her teammates, especially Danny, she said, "Those Idiots won't last ten rounds with her, I am placing my bet on Gracie, cause she has heart... (to Danny): & fire, just like her old man". Officer Kono Kalakaua nods in agreement, & said, "Yeah, They are in for a rude awakening, If they think that they can break her & shattered her confidence", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said simply, "They don't stand a chance against her", Commander Steve McGarrett said, "She is smart, has every instinct known demand, she will be fine, Partner", they looked at the blond detective, & they could see that he is having a hard time keeping his temper in check. They heard Grace yelled, "BOOK ME, ASSHOLES, IF NOT, LET ME GO & LEAVE ME ALONE !!", & the officers mumbled a reply, & left the room, & looked at the team in disgust, as they slammed the door closed in anger, behind them. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams mutters silently as they turned a left down the hall, "Just give me an excuse, just one, Assholes", & he follows his teammates in to comfort their girl, hoping to make her feel better.

 

After Grace felt better, she gave her story on what happened at the bank, & the team members believed her, & they checked the security footage again, since the first time, they could make nothing out of it. Plus they had so many leads to follow, & they will bring it to Chief Vincent Fryer, & hoping that he will help them, but for now, they will have to accept that Grace is benched, & they are gonna keep an eye on her.

 

Chief Vincent Fryer was able to help, after reviewing the evidence, he went to HQ, & announced to the members, "Grace was professional, & efficent, she identified herself, plus it was not her bullet that killed that poor woman, it was one of the crooks'", (to McGarrett): I want her on the field, where she belongs, she is a great officer, I am proud to have her on the force", & everyone was smiling, & Fryer turned to Grace, "Your Record is clean, This matter is closed, no one can open this up again", & he handed her a form to sign, she signed it happily, & the chief said, "I will give it to those two bozo agents, & tell them to eat it", & Grace was filled with emotion, & she said as she gave him a hug & a kiss, "Thanks, Uncle Vincent", he nodded & said smiling, "You are welcome, Sweetheart", & he looked at her & the team, & growled playfully, "Now, Get back to work !!", & left, as he was leaving, He was thanked by the other members of the Five-O Task Force.

 

Chin hugged his niece, & said smiling, as he kissed her cheek, "Welcome back, Sweetheart", Grace smiled as she hugged & kissed him back, "Thanks, Uncle Chin, It's great to be back", Kono was next, repeating the gesture that Chin did, "It wouldn't be the same", & Grace smiled & said, "Auntie Kono, It sure wouldn't be", Lori said as she did the gesture too, "You are one brave girl, Gracie, You know that ?", Grace said simply, as she smiled at her father, "I learned from the best, Auntie Lori", Danny said, "You are the best, Monkey", as he kissed his daughter, & held on for awhile longer, "Danno, I love you & thank you for standing by me" (to the others): All of you, You are the best ohana that a girl could ask for", She hugged Steve, & he swung her around like he used to, when she was a kid, "That is what family is all about, Munchkin", & they enjoyed their celebration a little bit longer.

 

Lori said smiling, "I don't know about you guys", Kono said smiling, "We got some bad guys to catch", Chin said smiling bigger, "We are gonna have so much fun", Danny looked at his daughter with a wolfish grin, "Up for it, Monkey ?", Steve said smiling bigger like a chesire cat, "Are you ?", Grace said exclaiming smiling, "Are you kidding me ?, I got a score to settle with these assholes !", the others smiled, & watched as Grace hooked her badge to her waist with pride, Steve smiled & said in a commanding tone, "Let's roll !", & off they went, they were successful in catching the bank robbers, returned the money, & made sure that the crooks were in prison for a long time, & they get the death penalty, The Governor & Chief Fryer were so proud, they gave the Five-O members a week off for doing a great job, Grace knew that she will do well, & continue to make a difference, as long as she has her ohana behind her, & backing her up.


End file.
